Lil Hands
by Kionkitchee
Summary: Scene 2: Wish. Harapan untuk yang tersayang dari tangan mungilnya sendiri. "Kalo mau tau, tunggu cepuluh taun lagi." Chibi!Naru & Chibi!Sasu. Series of oneshots. Don't like don't read! If you don't mind, RnR!
1. Chapter 1: Birthday

**Lil Hands**

by Kyou Kionkitchee

**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto Masashi-sensei

**Genre:** Friendship/Family

**Pairing:** Chibi!Naru x Chibi!Sasu

**Warnings:** Shounen-Ai, OOC, typo, cliffhanger. **Don't like don't read!**

**A/N:** Sebenarnya ini untuk Uchiha Sasuke's Birthday, 23rd of July 2013 tapi Kyou baru bisa post di ffn sekarang. Drabble dan kemungkinan berkelanjutan, mungkin bisa menjadi _series of oneshots_. Untuk Song for Mute Musician, Insya Allah bisa Kyou update secepatnya. Maaf kelamaan ya… m(_'_)m

**Prompt:** Make a Wish & Birthday Gift

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Scene 1: Birthday**

Ia berdiri di depan sebuah pintu kayu berukiran kuno. Kedua kakinya membeku di tempat seakan terbelenggu erat.

_'Gimana nih? Bakal ditelima nggak y?'_

Kedua tangannya yang memegang sebuah kotak kecil berukuran 10 x 10 cm tampak sedikit gemetar. Jari telunjuknya mengetuk-ketuk kotak tersebut dengan gelisah.

_'Nanti kalo dibuang, gimana?'_

Wajah kecokelatannya mengeluarkan bulir keringat. Bibirnya pun mengatup rapat dalam keraguan.

_'Tapi udah di cini, gimana nanti aja deh!'_

Namun, bola mata birunya menyiratkan tekad dan ketulusan. Hatinya pun meyakininya.

**TOK! TOK!**

Hening sejenak sebelum pintu dibuka dari dalam, memperlihatkan sesosok tinggi yang berperawakan tampan. "Naruto-kun? Ada apa?" tanya sosok itu.

Naruto, bocah yang daritadi bergelut dengan keputusan, tersenyum lebar pada pemuda di hadapannya. "Cacuke ada, Ita-nii?"

Pemuda bernama Itachi itu tersenyum kecil seraya mengangguk. "Masuklah!" ajaknya.

Namun, Naruto menggeleng. "Nalu cuma mau ngacih cecuatu buat Cacuke, abis itu Nalu mau langsung pulang," jelasnya dengan cengiran.

"Begitukah? Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar ya." Itachi pun kembali ke dalam untuk memanggil adiknya. Tak lama, muncullah Sasuke.

Naruto langsung menyodorkan kotak yang berada dalam genggamannya ke Sasuke.

"_Happy Bilthday, Cacuke_! _I wish you all the happiness in the wolld_!"

Sasuke terdiam. Matanya berkedip beberapa kali sebelum tangannya secara otomatis menerima kotak hadiah tersebut.

"... _Aligatou._"

Memang sudah wataknya yang pendiam, maka hanya itulah balasan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Namun, hal tersebut sudah cukup membuat bocah di hadapannya tersenyum lebar.

"Campai becok di cekolah~"

"Na—"

Belum sempat berkata lebih lanjut, Sasuke mendapati Naruto terlanjur berlari pulang. Sasuke pun menghela napas panjang. Tangannya lalu membuka kotak yang hanya berkuncikan pita itu. Ketika ia melihat isinya...

Ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Itachi, yang diam-diam memperhatikan dari samping, mendapati dirinya terkejut melihat apa yang terjadi pada adiknya.

Di sana, di depan pintu Mansion Uchiha, Sasuke yang terkenal jarang beremosi kini terlihat sangat bahagia. Bahkan, kebahagiaannya bagai tampak berpendar di sekelilingnya.

Apa gerangan yang diberikan Naruto hingga membuat Sasuke begitu bahagia?

Itachi tak pernah tahu. Atau mungkin belum?

**-.-.-TBC-.-.-**

Happy Belated Birthday, Sasuke! :D

Scene 2-nya nanti ya~


	2. Chapter 2: Wish

**Lil Hands**

by Kyou Kionkitchee

**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto Masashi-sensei

**Genre:** Friendship/Family

**Pairing:** Chibi!Naru x Chibi!Sasu

**Warnings:** Shounen-Ai, OOC, typo, cliffhanger. **Don't like don't read!**

**A/N:** Drabble dan kemungkinan berkelanjutan, mungkin bisa menjadi _series of oneshots_. Untuk Song for Mute Musician, Insya Allah bisa Kyou update secepatnya. Maaf kelamaan ya!

Untuk chapter ini, Kyou khususkan untuk Naruto's birthday (10th of October) karena chapter pertama udah buat Sasuke.

**Prompt: **Time Capsule & A Reminiscence of The Past

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Scene 2: Wish**

Sepasang mata oniks bergerak perlahan dalam memandang sekitar. Mereka melihat dengan acuh tak acuh peristiwa yang tengah terjadi saat ini. Sesekali berputar di tempat, sesekali memicing… semua karena mendapati tingkah konyol teman sekelas.

Beberapa anak menulis sesuatu di atas kertas berwarna dengan raut wajah serius, beberapa sibuk membungkus _hadiah_. Ada juga yang melemparkan bungkusan yang sudah rapi ke arah teman yang belum selesai. Ada pula yang berkejar-kejaran karena bungkusan mereka direbut.

Sang pemerhati, Sasuke, menghela napas. Ia tolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat tugasnya yang belum ia kerjakan sama sekali.

"Oi, 'Chiha! Kalo gak cepetan bikin, 'nti kebulu tutup telmosnya!"

Suara cempreng salah satu teman sekelasnya, Kiba, malah membuatnya kembali menghela napas.

"Kalo Nalu gak ada, kamu pendiem banget ya!" ujar Kiba lagi sebelum pergi mendatangi temannya yang sibuk bermain serangga.

Lagi-lagi, Sasuke menghela napas bagaikan telah merasakan pahit getir dunia orang dewasa di umurnya yang masih terbilang muda—_he's 5 for God's sake!_

Ya. Hari ini Sasuke sedikit tidak bersemangat karena seseorang yang biasa menemaninya tidak masuk dikarenakan sakit flu. Jika mengingat hal itu, ia mendengus. Padahal katanya orang bodoh tidak akan kena flu tapi nyatanya?! Ceroboh sekali si _bodoh_ itu!

"Kalau sudah selesai, langsung kumpulkan ke meja guru ya!"

Apalagi hari ini sangat penting—yah, bagi Sasuke sih biasa saja tetapi Naruto sangat menantikannya semenjak dua minggu lalu. Ia masih bisa mengingat wajah ceria temannya ketika menceritakan apa saja yang akan dikuburnya di termos.

Ya. Kelas mereka mengadakan kegiatan _Time Capsule_ atau kapsul waktu. Kegiatan di mana sesuatu yang berharga, baik itu barang, harapan, penyesalan, maupun lain sebagainya dimasukkan ke kapsul yang bisa berupa kotak, termos, atau benda lainnya lalu dikubur selama waktu yang ditentukan. Setelah itu, ketika masa yang ditentukan tiba, kapsul akan kembali dibuka agar pemiliknya ingat hal yang mereka benam di masa lalu.

Menarik? Tentu, bagi Naruto dan teman lainnya. Dan Sasuke, untuk ke sekian kali, menghela napas.

Apa yang akan dikuburnya nanti? Tulang ayam sisa makan siang? Ah, Naruto pasti akan cemberut kalau tahu itu yang diserahkannya. Belum lagi _ceramah_ cadelnya—meskipun ia juga masih sedikit cadel—tentang betapa pentingnya kejutan yang akan menanti di masa depan…

_Yare-yare_… Naruto pasti sangat kecewa tidak bisa mengikuti kegiatan ini.

"Sasu-chan, kamu sudah selesai?" tanya guru mereka, Kurenai. Melihat bahwa anak itu belum membuat apa-apa, ia melanjutkan, "Sekedar tulisan juga nggak apa-apa kok, yang penting berharga untuk kamu di masa depan."

Dan perkataan itu menyentak Sasuke sehingga pikirnya kembali ke masa lalu, tepatnya seminggu sebelum ulang tahunnya.

**-.-.-Flashback-.-.-**

"Kok ngelamun?" Naruto menyapa Sasuke yang duduk bertopang dagu di halaman bermain TK Konoha.

"… Hn."

Naruto mendecak. "Tu bukan jawaban, 'Cuke! Macih pagi udah keliatan lecu! Cemangaaaat!" serunya sambil menepuk-tepuk pundak Sasuke.

Anak berambut raven itu hanya meliriknya sekilas sebelum menggeleng pelan. "Enak ya gak punya beban."

Naruto pun cengok. "Beban? Apa tu? Makanan?" tanyanya tidak mengerti. Masih banyak kosakata Jepang yang belum dimengertinya—berbeda dengan bahasa Inggris yang dikuasainya—karena selain masih kecil, ia pun jarang diajari di rumah. Keluarganya sibuk bekerja di luar kota bahkan di luar negeri.

Sasuke, mengetahui kinerja otak anak berambut pirang itu, menghela napas. Tadinya ia ingin mengejeknya tetapi diurungkan karena permasalahan yang bergelut di hatinya jauh lebih menguras pikiran.

_Hello~_ ia masih berusia 5 tahun! Yah, jenius beda sih…

"Celiucan de, 'Cuke! Kenapa?" tanya Naruto lagi.

Berpikir sejenak, Sasuke menjawab, "Minggu depan ulang taunku. Kalualgaku belencana mengadakan pesta tapi aku nggak mau."

"Heeeee~ enaknya pestaaa~ tapi kok gak mau?" heran Naruto.

Sasuke menghela napas panjang. "Kalena pasti bakal ada banyak olang, banyak codala dengan hadiah nggak guna, cama celamah nggak penting…"

Naruto semakin heran. "Ketemu banyak codala 'kan enak, telus dapet banyak hadiah! Belalti cemua cayang cama Cacuke!" serunya kemudian.

"Aku nggak butuh pelhatian kayak gitu apalagi sifatnya cuma cementala. Aniki aja udah cukup kok!" geram Sasuke benar-benar tidak menyukai perhatian berlebihan dari sanak saudaranya yang hanya mementingkan harta saja. Intinya sih, pesta ulang tahunnya bisa dijadikan sebagai sarana para penjilat dalam mencari mangsa, mengetahui bahwa ibunya sangat baik hati dan ayahnya pengusaha sukses yang akan menerima tawaran yang menggiurkan perusahaannya. Ya ampun…

Sekrup di kepala Naruto hampir lepas karena pusing memikirkan perkataan Sasuke. Namun, daripada terus berpikir yang tidak ia mengerti, anak itu pun memutuskan untuk bertanya langsung. "Kalo begitu, 'Cuke maunya apa celain main cama Ita-nii?"

Sedikit terkejut karena tidak menyangka akan ditanya seperti itu oleh Naruto, Sasuke berpikir dalam-dalam. Apa yang diinginkannya yang tidak bisa dibeli—karena keluarganya sangat kaya raya dan hidup lebih dari berkecukupan sehingga semuanya dapat dipenuhi kapan saja. Apa yang diinginkannya…

"Aku mau cecuatu… buatan tangan yang hanya untukku…" gumamnya.

Naruto mengangguk. "Uhm… _a pliceless handmade gift, light_? Owkaaaaay~!"

Seminggu kemudian, Sasuke pun mendapatkan hadiah buatan tangan mungil Naruto. Tak terpungkiri, ia sangat bahagia menerima _a priceless handmade gift_ dari sahabatnya tersayang.

**-.-.-End of Flashback-.-.-**

Sasuke pun segera mengambil secarik kertas putih dan menuliskan sesuatu di atasnya. Lalu ia meraih suatu benda dari dalam tasnya dan membungkusnya dengan kertas tersebut. Setelah itu, ia mengambil pembungkus yang disediakan guru kemudian melipat _harta_ tersebut di dalamnya. Usai melipat, ia mengumpulkan bungkusan tersebut ke meja guru.

Sepulang sekolah, Sasuke menelepon Naruto yang dirawat di rumah neneknya di kota seberang. Ia sudah menduga bahwa Naruto akan menangis karena melewatkan momen penting yang dinantinya. Namun, Sasuke menenangkannya dengan mengatakan bahwa ia sudah mengubur kapsulnya untuk bagian Naruto juga.

"_Emangnya 'Cuke macukin apa ke dalem kapcul?"_

Tersenyum samar, Sasuke menjawab, "Kalo mau tau, tunggu cepuluh taun lagi."

**-.-.-TBC-.-.-**

Happy Belated Birthday, Naruto!

Di fanfic ini memang tidak dikasih tahu bahwa setting tempat adalah saat musim gugur dan bertepatan dengan tanggal 10 Oktober. Penjelasannya nanti seiring dengan berjalannya fanfic ini ya. Dan untuk hadiah dari Naruto ke Sasuke, juga sesuatu yang Sasuke kubur di kapsul waktu, Kyou akan mempersilakan teman-teman untuk menebaknya. Jawaban yang paling mendekati akan Kyou berikan hadiah berupa mini fanfic ato fanart sesuai dengan rikues pemenangnya. ^^

_So, answers and reviews? Just don't waste your time to leave flame._

**_KIONKITCHEE_**


End file.
